


Bladder Training

by IDontClaimThem



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Omorashi, Watersports, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 08:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontClaimThem/pseuds/IDontClaimThem
Summary: Brian always took pride in how quickly he was able to comply with the demands of being a ninja. He was one of the most feared people at the ninja camp, even some of the sensei's were scared of him. There was just one he had been trying for months yet couldn't do.





	Bladder Training

**Author's Note:**

> Re-upload

Brian always took pride in how quickly he was able to comply with the demands of being a ninja. He was one of the most feared people at the ninja camp, even some of the sensei's were scared of him. There was just one he had been trying for months yet couldn't do.

Brian had a weak bladder, he knew this fact. He had never thought it would be a problem but when he started training he'd discovered how long assignments and missions could go on for. Stake outs could last hours, days even, and the places they were would rarely have toilets near, and going to the bathroom in the middle of tracking a target could ruin everything as the target could escape.

At the camp there was a section where bladder training took place. Brian had completed all of his other training with ease, yet he had been doing bladder training for months. It was frustrating at this point. Brian had been lasting longer lately, he used to only be able to last an hour, but now he could last two hours without his bladder giving up on him. It was somewhat humiliating, the only thing making it less embarrassing was the fact that he was feared and no one would mess with him or bring it up, knowing they would get killed or at the very least badly injured.

The most irritating thing about the situation was not the fact that Brian was an adult who wet himself, no, the most annoying thing had to be Brian's new roommate.

His name was Danny, though most people referred to him as Daniel even though he insisted for them not to. His last name was unknown. Brian used to have a cabin to himself but had been forced to room with Danny after an assignment went wrong. Brian was close to being killed, he had never been in immense danger. Danny had saved him, meaning Brian was in his debt.

Everyone at the camp knew that Danny and Brian were equal in skill, but since the incident it was agreed that Danny was the toughest ninja at the camp, a fact that was not true. Danny had intense feelings that could compromise missions, he still got shocked when he saw people get killed, he felt bad after killing people for no apparent reason. The fact that they were almost always together now meant that people always compared the two.

Danny had been in bladder training for a while, but he was purposely wetting himself so he could stay at the training grounds. It wasn't a secret, well to Brian it wasn't, that Danny had a lot of kinks and seeing people lose control of their bladder was something he was really into. After a while Danny held himself and was set free from the bladder training grounds.

The fact that Danny had passed bladder training before Brian only seemed to prove that Danny was the better ninja of the two.

"If he's such a great ninja why couldn't he have saved my vocal cords?" Brian often thought. Yes, he was bitter that people thought Danny was better than him. They didn't know what Danny was really like, and Brian couldn't tell anyone, because he was forever in Danny's debt. Well there was also the fact that he couldn't speak anymore and most of the other ninjas only had a basic knowledge of sign language so they wouldn't understand most of the words he was signing.

Another month passed and Brian hadn't improved. He was taken aside by the sensei in charge.

"Brian, there is no doubt that you are an excellent ninja, and you should be sent on greater missions, but they can be long. I was hoping you would show some more improvement. It seems that different actions need to be put in place."

Brian should have seen this coming. He had heard the rumours, but had been told that this happened after two months. He had been training for six months and thought it was only a myth.

The sensei took Brian to a room that previously he had no knowledge of. In that room supplies were kept for people who had no hope of getting though bladder training. Brian was informed that he now had to wear diapers or pull ups when he went to complete assignments.

The diapers and pull ups were black and luckily weren't visible though his clothing. People still knew he was wearing them as he hadn't completed his training. The great thing about being feared is that no one says anything.

The only person who said anything was Danny, but luckily he only did it when they were in their cabin. He watched as Brian put on his special underwear, and it was obvious that it turned him on, but he never made a move, which Brian was thankful for. Brian did tease him sometimes, asking for help doing his diaper on, or making sure Danny knew how wet they had gotten. Brian called it teasing, but deep down he knew that it was more than that, and it was having an effect on him too. That effect just wasn't as obvious.

A few years later the sensei in charge of the entire camp died, and the new leader was horrid. Danny planned an escape, Brian knew how risky it was and although Danny told him he could stay Brian still left with Danny. He had grown fond of him. In the last few years Brian had found out Danny's true passion was music and he had an amazing voice. Brian had played the keyboard when he was younger and loved it. When they broke free they agreed to start a band together. Brian had stated that he was never going to give up his ninja ways, whereas Danny planned to end that lifestyle but supported Brian's decision.

The escape was easier than they had thought, then again since everyone hated their new leader it shouldn't have been surprising that no one did anything to stop them, but they were far from safe. The real world was very different from the camp. Brian refused to get an actual job as that would mean breaking rules he had been taught and had set for himself due to his ninja background. Plus, people didn't seem to want to hire mutes. Danny worked as a barista for a while, making as much money as he could so they could start working on music full time. Before long he got fired for flirting with costumers, but after working a few other jobs, and getting fired for the same reason, he managed to gain enough money to be able to afford a nice blue bass, a keyboard for Brian, costumes and some props.

Danny had also given himself a last name. He never knew his last name, and had spent a lot of his early life alone. His last name was now Sexbang. His full name was now Danny Y. Sexbang. The Y stood for You.

Working on music went well and they got enough money to stop living in cheap hotels and sneaking into people's homes for the night. The apartment wasn't anything luxury, but it was better than nothing.

After a while Brian got a little antsy. He hadn't killed anyone for a while and Danny was becoming a punching bag so when he heard that people were coming after them from the ninja camp he was more than happy to take care if the situation.

Due to being out of action for a while Brian had forgotten about taking precautions when he was unsure of how long a mission would take. It had been a couple of hours and Brian was starting to feel the urge in his bladder. He couldn't leave, they were coming and he couldn't miss his chance.

Half an hour passed and five ninjas appeared. Brian fought them off with ease, they were weak. He hoped that was the end as he had already leaked a little. He waited a few minutes and nothing happened, but as he went to leave a figure stepped out of the shadows. Brian recognized the ninja. He was always jealous of Brian and Danny. To his credit he was very powerful, but he lacked patience and that was his downfall.

He put up a good fight, though Brian was in a bit of a predicament. Brian backed the other ninja against the wall, the ninja kneed Brian, pressing down on his bladder and Brian couldn't hold on any longer.

His black pants were made darker and a puddle was forming at his feet. The other ninja watched, greatly amused.

"Aw, did baby forget to wear his diaper. You're pathetic. Everyone always goes on about how great you are but you can't even hold your bladder and end up pissing yourself like..."   
Brian's sword stabbed into his enemy before he could finish.

Although he wanted nothing more than to go home Brian waited for another half an hour just in case. His crotch region was cold and soaked, but he tried not to let it bother him.   
No one came so Brian let himself go inside, remaining in the shadows so no one saw him or his shame.

Danny saw. He knew that Brian had forgotten to wear any protection but didn't say anything, partly because he didn't want Brian to harm him for mentioning the subject and partly because he hadn't seen Brian piss himself in a while and missed it.

When Brian came back Danny was not disappointed. He instantly started kissing Brian though his mask, his hand snaking down to his ninja friend's crotch to feel how damp he was. Brian let him, they had been fucking for a while now and he liked when Danny took control. Brian was always expected to be in control, he was expected to be in charge, to be dominant and tough. It was nice to give that up every now and again.

"You couldn't hold it could you?" Danny whispered as he removed Brian's mask, his voice deep with arousal, yet calm.

Brian shook his head, getting over the feeling of being exposed. He hadn't been comfortable at first with anyone seeing him but Danny was different.

"See why you have to wear your diapers? So we can avoid these situations."

Brian nodded again. His mind felt so clear and he was willing to do whatever Danny wanted. It was an experience that he tried to avoid when it first started happening but now he embraced it. He didn't have to pretend with Danny, he didn't have to act tough all the time. Danny would never judge him.

"Did you wet yourself in found of anyone?"

Brian nodded again, a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I think you need to be punished for that, only daddy gets to see you piss yourself."

Brian was led to the bedroom and Danny was glad that they had lino floors. He stood behind Brian, hugging him from behind.

"You need to go again don't you baby? I know how weak your bladder is." Danny pushed on Brian's bladder and Brian let out a silent moan.

"I want you to piss in front of me."

One of Danny's hands pushed down on Brian's bladder while the other groped at his cock through his clothing. Brian couldn't take it and instantly let go, unable to even try and hold it.

Danny was stroking Brian's cock as Brian pissed all over his friend's hand. It was surreal and he would never had guessed he would enjoy something like this. Danny was rutting against Brian's ass, moans falling from his lips.

Brian came as soon as he finished peeing, the cum seeping through his clothes. Danny continued stroking Brian until he came down from his orgasm. Then Danny undid his tight jeans, thankful that he wasn't wearing underwear, not that he normally did anyway. He stroked his own cock with his piss covered hand until that had was covered in come too.   
They cleaned themselves up, Brian went to put on boxers but Danny stopped him before he could.

"I believe I said you were going to be punished."

Danny put Brian in a diaper, and fuck he wished he could cum again. There was something about seeing Brian in this state that just did something to Danny.

"If you wet yourself in the night you have to wear a diaper tomorrow too, all day."

Brian may have woken up in the middle of the night needing a piss, and he may have let go in his diaper on purpose.


End file.
